Protecting His Meister
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: After Maka is traumatized, Soul will do anything to make her feel better and put her back to normal. Hey, he's not the best Weapon at the DWMA for nothing! Rated M for lemons, attempted rape, swearing, and violence in later chapters.
1. Relationships

**Shipping is fun. Writing romance is fun. Writing drama is fun. This story is fun.**

 **This is my first** _ **Soul Eater**_ **oneshot. It's rated M because of dark themes, attempted rape via Kishin, depression, and lemons. Before anyone gives me flack about "sexual material", let me say that there is** _ **literally**_ **more explicit stuff everywhere. I keep mine less-than-explicit, but I'm going to go a bit more in-depth (no pun intended) with this one. No. Fuck it (no pun intended). I'm going full-blown explicit.**

 **Now, let me put it in terms that you all will notice.**

 _ **EXPLICIT LEMON**_

 _ **EXPLICIT LEMON**_

 _ **EXPLICIT LEMON**_

 _ **EXPLICIT LEMON**_

 _ **EXPLICIT LEMON**_

 _ **EXPLICIT LEMON**_

 **Now that that's out of the way, onto the story!**

* * *

Soul's knee bounced up and down impatiently as he waited for Doctor Stein. Spirit was next to him, looking just as worried. For once, the two Death Scythes were silent, both worried about the blond girl inside the infirmary.

 _"HELP! OH, GOD! SOUL,_ **HELP** _!"_

 _"MAKA!"_

 _"You_ **really** _think you can protect her forever, you worthless piece of shit?!"_

Soul gritted his teeth at the memory. Guilt flooded through him, making him feel as worthless as Maka's attacker had accused him of being. He'd barely saved her this time. How much longer could he keep it up?

"Soul. Spirit."

The two looked up at Stein as he exited the infirmary. They both jumped to their feet,

"How's Maka?!" Soul asked frantically.

"Yes, how is my darling little girl?!" Spirit added. Stein pushed his glasses up and lit a cigarette.

"Physically, she's not badly hurt. Her emotional and mental states are another story." He let out a puff of smoke. "An event like the one she went through is deeply traumatizing. She'll likely be closed-off and unwilling to talk to anyone about what happened."

"Can I see her?" Soul inquired.

"Yes. However, she still hasn't regained consciousness, so be careful how you act."

Soul didn't hear the last part because he was already entering the room. Maka was lying on the bed, eyes closed and chest rising and falling as if she were just asleep. However, her facial expression was what killed him. Her face was twisted in fear and pain, sending a dagger straight through his heart. He hated seeing her hurt like this.

 _It's all my fault. I shouldn't have started an argument with her or waited so long to go after her after she ran off. That bastard…_ His hands gripped the sheets. _He was a Kishin, and he hurt Maka. He's gonna_ **pay** _!_

"…Soul…" Maka mumbled in her slumber. Instinctively, he grabbed her hand as if to let her know he was right nearby, that he wasn't going to let anything else happen to her.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak, Maka," he whispered. She gripped his hand like a lifeline, as if to reassure him that he'd saved her. He instantly relaxed. Something about her touch just made him calm when he was angry or beating himself up for being stupid.

"Hey, kid." Soul looked up to see Spirit standing over him. He sighed, fully expecting the usual don't-touch-my-little-Maka-Octopus-Head routine. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my Maka. Stein said she's lucky you showed up when you did, or things could've been much worse. She could be dead now, but she's not, thanks to you."

"Well… you're welcome, old man. She's my Meister; I'd die to keep her safe."

"And that's why you're the only one I trust with my daughter."

Spirit smirked at Soul as he exited the room, leaving the younger Death Scythe feeling confused as hell.

* * *

Maka could feel something in her hand, something warm and rough and comforting. She opened her eyes to see Soul asleep with his head on the mattress and his hand in hers. A blush immediately spread across her face and she instinctively shifted, waking him.

"Maka!" he sighed in relief. "You're awake."

"Y-yeah." She was staring at their joined hands. He followed her gaze and a tiny tinge of pink appeared in his cheeks. Instead of removing his hand, however, he gave hers a gentle squeeze.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

Unspoken words hung in the air, the tension so thick that even Soul's blade couldn't have cut it.

But the tension was swiftly broken by Spirit entering the infirmary. Upon seeing his precious daughter awake, he immediately went into creepy-doting-daddy mode.

" _Maka_ , my precious baby girl! You're awake! Thank the heavens!" Soul backed away in the nick of time, his hand leaving Maka's reluctantly before she was squished into a hug by her dad. To Soul's immense shock, instead of pushing Spirit away or cursing at him, like Maka normally did, she accepted the hug, even putting her arms around him and hugging him back.

"Hi, Papa," she mumbled.

"I was so worried about you! Don't worry, Maka. Papa's gonna hunt down that scum and make him _pay_!"

"I know you will."

"I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

Within a couple of hours of Maka waking up, it seemed like the entire school knew what had happened to her. Their friends, of course, came to see her and several of the other EAT students came as well. Sure, they all risked their lives on an almost-daily basis, but hearing about such a horrible thing happening to one of their own, one of their strongest, was almost too much for them. Once the Kishin was described to the students, they immediately started trying to find it. Soul spent all of his time in the infirmary near Maka, until a couple of days later when Stein gave the go-ahead for Maka to go home.

* * *

"MAKAAAAA!" Blair cried, latching herself onto the Meister. "I'M SORRY I MADE YOU SO UPSET AND THAT YOU RAN AWAY AND ALMOST GOT—" She saw Soul over Maka's shoulder making the signal for her to cut it out. "Are you okay, kitten?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to bed." She swayed as she walked, the door to her room closing behind her.

"What exactly happened?" Blair asked Soul, looking worried. "She ran out and you ran after her and the next thing I know, Spirit's telling me Maka was almost… raped?!"

"Yeah." Soul's bangs covered his eyes, giving him a dark look. _And it's not the first time_.

"You saved her, Soul. I think you should be alone with her for a while. I'll stay somewhere else until she's better."

"Blair—"

"It's my fault you two got into that argument that made her run out. The least I can do is stay out of your way." With that, the cat scampered off.

* * *

"That's her."

"Really?"

"What happened?"

"She almost got raped by a Kishin."

"Isn't she the one who made the Last Death Scythe?"

"Yeah. Heard he's the one who found her."

Maka stared blankly at the floor as she walked towards class. Soul was walking beside her, making sure she knew where to turn. She'd been out of it ever since the incident, to the point where he had to remind her to eat. It hurt him to see her hurting like this. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and make her feel like everything would be fine, but he knew that he couldn't. She was even less trusting of men than ever, even Black*Star and Kid.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

"…yes…" she answered. They entered the classroom to find quite a few of their classmates missing.

"Where is everybody?" Soul asked.

"Hunting the Kishin that almost raped Maka," Stein replied bluntly. "Many of the Weapon-Meister teams don't want to attend classes while this particular Kishin is on the loose. They each want to be the team to take it down."

"Oh… good…" Maka mumbled. Soul felt frustrated.

"Since there's not really any reason for the two of you to be here, I'd suggest you go home."

"That's probably a good idea," Soul agreed. "C'mon, Maka."

He led her back down the hallway, her clinging to his arm like it was a lifeline. Normally, he would've shaken her off for being overly clingy and insulted her, but today _wasn't normal_. Not by a long shot.

At least she still trusted him.

At home, Maka laid down on the couch and didn't move. Soul forced her to sit up (her head was in his spot) and then had her lie across his lap. She stared blankly at the TV as he flipped through channels, not caring what they were watching. Eventually, she fell asleep and he carried her to her room. He then fell asleep in his room.

* * *

 _"Maka, no, it's not—"_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"_

 _"No, Maka! She came onto me!"_

 _"No! We're supposed to be_ **partners** _, but you don't even care about how_ **I** _feel!"_

 _She turned and ran out the door, her feet thumping against the floor. Maka picked up speed as she ran through the streets of Death City, not even caring what happened._

 **He** _ **swore**_ **it wouldn't happen. The liar!**

 _She didn't notice when she stopped in an alley that there was a Kishin nearby. Not until it knocked her to the ground._

 _"Pretty lady," it growled, drool dripping onto Maka's shoulder. It pinned her down, a perverted smirk on its face as Maka tried to move. She couldn't._

 _"GET OFF ME!" she yelled. The Kishin didn't obey, instead using its knife-like claws to destroy her shirt, leaving her in her bra and skirt. She was completely immobilized, but she could think of one thing to do as it lowered itself to her lower half, reaching for her… entrance._

 _"HELP! OH, GOD! SOUL,_ **HELP** _!"_

 _"MAKA!"_

 _Soul ran into the alleyway and saw what was happening._

 _"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" He ran at the Kishin, who jumped out of the way. Soul put his jacket on Maka, covering her exposed torso. The Kishin swiped at Soul, who dodged the attack. It then hit Maka, before being stabbed by Soul._

 _"You_ **really** _think you can protect her forever, you worthless piece of shit?!"_

 _"I'll damn well try!"_

 _The Kishin vanished into the night. Soul turned to his Meister, who'd been knocked unconscious by the Kishin._

 _"I'm sorry, Maka," he whispered, his voice cracking._

* * *

Soul woke up, panting.

Ever since that day, he'd been reliving that memory in his dreams, over and over. He suspected Maka had, as well, judging by her frightened wavelength she got in her sleep. In fact, she was exhibiting it now. He dashed to her room and found her shaking in her bed. She started crying out.

"No! NO! SOUL, HELP!"

"Wake up, Maka!" he urged, shaking her awake. She gasped as she sat up, looking around in bewilderment. Her eyes landed on Soul and she latched onto him, tears running down her face.

"Soul…" she sobbed, hugging him. He put his arms around her and hugged her back, letting her feel better. She felt so warm in his arms, so _natural_ , that he couldn't help but want to stay like that for however long they'd live.

Minus her crying, of course.

He wasn't _that_ sadistic.

"Shhhh…" he soothed, rubbing her back as if she were a child. "I'm here. You're safe."

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Soul felt her falling asleep. He tried to lay her back on her bed, but she clung to him.

"Maka, I've gotta go—"

"Stay." He stared into her green eyes that held her fear and need for him to stay with her.

"Okay." He let out a yelp as Maka pulled him onto the bed. "M-Maka!"

"Snuggle with me," she demanded, burrowing into his chest.

Oh, so _this_ was what she meant by 'stay'. Yeah, he could do that.

"No more nightmares," he promised.

And he was right.

* * *

The following week, Maka appeared to be going somewhat back to normal. She Maka-chopped the hell out of those who annoyed her (read: Spirit and Black*Star) and started reading at marathon speeds again. Soul refused to let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time (for going to the bathroom, bathing, and changing clothes). The Kishin was still on the loose, putting everyone on edge, especially Soul, who wanted to kill the bastard and swallow his soul.

It was Maka who kept him from doing it.

She wanted him to stay with her and not concern himself with revenge. He obeyed for her sake.

However, that didn't last forever.

One night, as they were walking home from the store, the Kishin attacked, sending Soul flying into a wall and pinning Maka again.

"Let's finish where we left off, sweetheart," it hissed, leaning over her. This time, though, it didn't even have time to drool on her before Soul leapt into action. "Oh, _there_ you are, asshole. Interrupting two people in the middle—"

Soul drove a blade through the jackass's arm, severing it.

"Oh, so you _can_ defend the girl, useless. Good to know before I kill you—"

Soul felt a hand in his—Maka's hand, to be exact. She gave him a look that said, "Let's do this."

He was more than happy to oblige.

He transformed, Maka slicing Witch Hunter through the Kishin no problem. It dissolved, leaving its soul behind.

Soul particularly enjoyed swallowing this one.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

She was eerily quiet on the way home (they'd had to go re-buy their groceries; stupid fucking Kishin) and he slid an arm around her as they walked. He couldn't help it; he needed her to say _something, anything_. Even a Maka-chop would be welcomed in the silence. By the time they'd reached the apartment, Maka simply put the groceries away and sat on the couch.

"Maka…" Soul sighed, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. "I hate this."

"What? Me?"

"You being so damn… quiet. It's not normal for you."

"I think we're anything _but_ normal."

"I know but…" Those four words slipped out before he could stop them. "I love you, Maka. I want to see you happy."

She was staring at him. He went back over his words and realized what he had said.

 _Fuck my life!_ [1]

"Y-you love me?" she stammered, her green eyes wide with shock.

"I—argh, yes, dammit. I'm fucking in love with you and I'm an idiot who can't even tell you properly—" He was silenced by a soft pair of lips covering his own.

Maka was kissing him.

 _Maka_ was kissing _him_.

MAKA WAS _KISSING_ HIM!

She pulled away, a faint smile on those lips that had just been on his.

"Since _when_ do we do things _properly_?" she asked with a laugh. "Because I love you, too, Soul."

Soul could suddenly hear the 'Hallelujah' chorus playing in his head, accompanied by fireworks. He pounced on Maka, knocking her onto her back as he kissed her. She was surprised at first, but soon started kissing him with just as much vigor.

 **LEMON START**

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" he growled, nipping her bottom lip with his shark teeth. She gasped at the sudden action.

"M-must've been a loooong time!"

"Yeah."

And with that, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she returned the action, her arms wrapping around his neck as they continued making out. He moved down her body, biting and sucking at her neck and growling in annoyance as soon as he hit her shirt. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, heading for his room.

"H-hey!" she protested.

"Do you _want_ our first time to be on a fucking lumpy-ass couch?"

"…no…"

"Good." He kicked his door open and shut it the same way, laying Maka on his bed. He quickly attacked her neck again, his hands roaming by the hem of her shirt. "Hold still."

"What are you—SOUL!" He turned his arm into a scythe and sliced her shirt and skirt open in one movement, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

" _Shit_ , Maka. When did you get so sexy?"

"When you weren't paying attention, dumbass!"

Yep, _there_ was his Maka.

She glanced down and covered her chest with a whimper. He moved her hands, a look on his face that had a joking element to it.

"Don't hide. I want to see everything."

"But they're… small."

"I _like_ small." As if to prove it, he began licking and sucking on her breasts, unclasping her bra as he did so. The garment was removed shortly after and he was given free access to her nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked, making Maka gasp. Experimentally, he bit down, making her scream his name. " _Damn!_ You're _loud_!"

"It felt good!" she groaned.

Little masochist, is she?

Before he could do anything else, she held up her knee, stopping him.

"Clothes off, bastard," she hissed. He smirked and took off his shirt and pants quick as he could, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers. He started kissing her again, and she trailed her hand down his scar, making him shudder at her touch.

"Makaaa," he whined, his hands traveling down her back to her rear. He gripped her ass tightly, making his partner gasp in pleasure. He grinned evilly as he slipped his hands into her panties, fingering her clit.

"S-Souuulll…" she panted. She was falling apart, begging for more. He had to oblige.

The fabric of her panties was already soaked, meaning she was almost ready for him. He slid them down her legs, loving the feel of her skin against his arms. She was completely naked—it was _so_ much better than his dreams.

Then she tugged at the waistband of his boxers, freeing his dick and gasping.

"H-how will it fit…?" she stammered.

"I have my ways, baby. But first…"

"What are you doing—" She cut herself off with a moan as Soul buried his head between her thighs and attacked her clit, his tongue swirling inside of her. "Oh, fuck! _Yes,_ Soul, _yes_!"

"You like it dirty, eh, Maka?"

"Yes! More! Oh, fuck!"

Her orgasm happened quickly, pulling her over the edge as she came in his mouth. He swallowed her juices, a smirk on his face as he went to align himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Just… it's my first time, so be gentle."

"I love you, Maka."

He pushed himself into her, loving the feeling of her being all around him. He reached her barrier. To distract her from the pain, he slipped his tongue into her mouth as he broke through. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Maka bucked lightly against him. He began thrusting into her.

"FUCK! RIGHT THERE!" she sobbed. He knew he wouldn't last long, the way she was moaning and matching his rhythm. And he was right; as soon as she tightened around him, he released into her, his orgasm matching hers.

As their orgasms subsided, Soul pulled out of Maka and laid beside her, a smile on his face.

"That… was amazing…" Maka panted.

"Hell, yeah, it was, baby."

"Are you _seriously_ calling me 'baby' now?"

"Hey, can't make fun of your tits anymore, so gotta do something."

Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room. Maka clung to Soul with a shriek before they looked towards the door to see Blair holding a camera. She pointed towards the window to reveal Patti holding one, as well.

"DAMMIT, BOTH OF YOU!" Soul roared as Maka pulled his blanket over her chest, her face bright red.

"Oopsies, gotta go!" Blair and Patti said in unison, one running out the door while the other climbed onto the roof. Soul went to grab his pants, but Maka grabbed his hand.

"They're not worth it."

He smiled down at his girlfriend before settling back down next to her. She curled up next to him and he noted that he was the luckiest bastard in Death City.

* * *

 **[1]: Funny story; when I was at Universal over Spring Break on a band trip, two of my friends who I sat in front of on the Ripsaw Falls ride were yelling this phrase over and over as we went up the hill. Love you, Bacon and Kristina!**

 **Chapter one of a multichapter story! It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I couldn't resist!**

 **Next chapter: Maka braves telling her father the truth and Soul deals with guys seeing Maka as attractive.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Conversations

Soul blinked his eyes open. He could feel a pair of arms around him and a pair of breasts pressed into his back. He turned over to see Maka still asleep, her hair splayed over the pillow and messy from much, _much_ more than sleep.

The events of the previous night played through his head and brought a massive shit-eating grin to his face. He'd finally, _finally_ told Maka how he felt…

And then slept with her.

And given Blair and Patti fresh blackmail material.

 _Shit._

"Mmm… Soul…?"

Maka sat up, the blanket falling away from her naked torso and revealing everything—her breasts, her stomach, the hickies that littered her neck and chest…

"Hey, Maka," he greeted her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Morning… did last night really happen…?"

"It did, babe."

"Good. I was worried it was a dream."

"It wouldn't have felt that good if it was a dream, baby."

They sat there for a few minutes, just cuddling in an adorable way, until Maka looked up at him with her doe eyes.

"…make me breakfast?"

"What's the magic word?"

"…make me breakfast, please?"

"You got it."

He got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers while Maka found her discarded panties and pulled on one of his shirts. She'd worn his shirts before, but there was something alluring about her wearing one after they'd had sex. It took all his self-control not to pin her to the bed and fuck her harder than he had the previous night.

In the kitchen, he managed to make her an omelet without burning it while she reached into the cabinet to get some glasses for juice. He watched as she stretched upwards to get the glasses, even though she _knew_ there were some on lower shelves. She was just doing it to tease him like the little vixen she was.

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Blair purred from the couch. "How was it?"

"Shut up, Blair," Maka muttered, her morning bliss ruined.

"Oh, don't be so _secretive_! I heard you two; Maka's a screamer!"

Soul put Maka's omelet on a plate and handed it to her. Blair hopped up on the counter in her cat form.

"What do you think Spirit's going to say?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Hopefully, he won't kill me," Soul muttered.

"He won't or I'll never forgive him," Maka chimed in.

"Aren't you supposed to go to lunch with him today?"

"Oh, damn. I forgot." She grabbed a fork and scarfed down her omelet. "Now I need to cover these up."

"I'll fix it for you!" Blair offered, waving her hand. Suddenly, it was as if Soul's lips and teeth hadn't done anything at all. "It's an illusion so Soul's hard work isn't wasted. Only the two of you can see them so don't worry about anyone finding out too quickly."

"Wow, thanks, Blair!" Soul sighed. "Now I don't have to worry about Spirit murdering me. At least not yet."

"I won't let him." Maka kissed him on the cheek. "I've got to get ready. I'll see you after lunch."

"Bye, babe."

* * *

"So, how are things with Soul?"

Maka nearly choked on her glass of water at her father's question.

"What do you mean?" she squeaked.

"The two of you have been spending so much time together since…the incident… and I was wondering how things are going."

"Oh, yeah, um… we're… sort of… together."

"As in a relationship?"

"Exactly."

"Well, it's about damn time!" Maka stared at the current head Death Scythe in shock.

"W-what?!"

"It's been clear to me for a while that Soul's feelings for you run much deeper than friendship, or even as a Weapon. I've been waiting for him to make a move on you."

"It's good to know you won't try to murder him."

"Only if he breaks your heart."

"He won't, but I appreciate the thought."

"So, did the two of you sleep together already?"

Maka nodded stiffly.

Needless to say, it was the most civil conversation they'd had in ages…

* * *

Soul slammed his locker shut after he'd tossed all the letters into the trash. It figured that his fanclub was still trying in vain, since Patti and their other friends had vowed to keep the relationship a secret for now. Even Black*Star was keeping his mouth shut for once. The only downside to it was that Soul was still getting the usual confessions and partnership requests. Oh, well. They'd stop once he and Maka came out in the open.

Instead of heading home, he went outside and sat down on a bench to wait for Maka to finish with her advanced coursework. Good thing he had his iPod with him, or he'd have been bored out of his mind.

After a while, though, he felt a little worried about his Meister and headed inside to check on her. It took him a bit to find the right classroom, but once he did, he found her class was just ending. He watched the other students exit the room, but Maka didn't leave with them. He could hear a boy's voice in the room, however. Actually, there were at least three.

"C'mon, Albarn!" one guy was saying. "It's just one date!"

"No thank you," Maka replied.

"How 'bout me then?" another guy asked.

"No."

"Let's just leave her alone," the third guy told the other two. "She obviously doesn't want to go out with any of us. Go on, Maka."

"Thanks. And guys, the answer is _always_ no."

Soul could hear her combat boots making their way towards the door and prepared for her to see him. Before she could leave, however, the footsteps stopped and Soul heard her hit the wall.

"Nobody says no to _us_ , Albarn!" the first guy snarled. "Guess we'll have to teach you a lesson!"

There was the sound of flesh striking flesh and Soul rushed into the room.

He could see three boys from their class—Kurt, Ram, and J. D.—standing around a trapped Maka. Kurt had Maka's arms trapped and was standing on her feet so she couldn't escape. Maka's eyes met Soul's and she opened her mouth to scream, but Ram smacked her and held his hand over her mouth. J. D. tried in vain to free Maka, but ended up getting knocked out by Ram.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Soul yelled, running into Kurt and releasing his girlfriend. Maka dropped to the ground and scrambled for her bag. "MAKA! GO GET HELP!" Wordlessly, she nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Soul against two guys twice his size.

"You think you're tough, Eater?" sneered Ram.

"Listen, guys. I knew you were sick, but trying to rape someone else's girl is pretty fucking low."

"Oh, is she _yours_?"

"As a matter of fact, she is, and you're about to get hurt."

Soul jaw-decked both of them, knocking them to the ground. He had the upper hand before they ganged up on him and started pounding on him. Soul was almost unconscious before an encyclopedia clonked down on both their heads. They slumped to the ground to reveal Maka, dual-wielding the books. She dropped them and hugged Soul, tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you," she choked out.

"I love you, too," Soul replied weakly before passing out.

Maka looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Kim and Stein. Stein took one look at his goddaughter's tear-stained face and knew that Soul had simply been protecting her in this situation.

Soul, J. D., Kurt, and Ram were brought to the infirmary and put at opposite ends. J. D.'s Meister, Veronica, showed up and started talking to Maka, trying to find out what exactly had happened.

"Kurt and Ram were trying to get me to go out with them," Maka explained. "J. D. was trying to get me out of there. They attacked me and Soul showed up. I ran to get help and grab a couple encyclopedias."

"Well, J. D. _does_ have a habit of defending girls against Kurt and Ram," sighed Veronica. "That's how we met. I just _wish_ he wasn't so impulsive."

"Soul got hurt, too."

"We really chose some dumbass Weapons, didn't we?"

"Hey, at least we didn't choose Heather Duke!"

The two girls laughed halfheartedly before returning their attention to their respective Weapons

* * *

Soul could feel a soft hand in his and opened his eyes to see Maka with her head on his stomach.

"Well, isn't this familiar," he chuckled.

"You're awake," she mumbled.

"I feel like I went ten rounds with Rocky."

"Well, Kurt and Ram are being suspended, so you won't have to worry about them."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Soul. Thank you for saving me."

* * *

 **Yeah, not really any sexy times this time around. I had this finished a couple days ago, but my Internet was out and I couldn't upload anything.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
